When Help is Needed
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Having suffered a rather turbulent life which ends with landing in jail and birthing a child who she gives up, Emma Swan finds herself on her way to Storybrooke to start her therapy sessions with a certain brunette doctor. Could she find what she has been searching for her whole life? A family of her own? SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_AU with some similarities. For example being set up for jail and having Henry. Although it is non magical and I have bumped Emma's age up to 21 to suit the story._

 **Chapter 1**

Squinting her eyes through the pelting rain drops hitting the windscreen, Emma Swan sighs in frustration at the lack of sign posts as she drives down a somewhat quiet and abandoned road. Quickly glancing down towards the map situated on the passenger seat, the young blonde then glares at an upcoming sign, with bright, white lettering against its dark, green backdrop, displaying the words 'Welcome to Storybrooke'.

"Seriously?" Muttering under her breath in disbelief at the town's name, Emma rolls her eyes as she proceeds to drive into the oddly named place.

Driving down the main street of the small town, the tired woman keeps her eyes peeled as she scans along the quaint shops that appear in her view. An ice cream shop, a hardware store, a chemist, a pawnbrokers, library, a diner and-

Slamming down on her brakes, Emma blinks at the sign above the doorframe to a small building on the corner. _'Mills Psychiatry_ '. Shifting gears and indicating to slip into the nearest parking space, the blonde huffs loudly as the nerves begin to kick in. Why she had to do this was beyond her. So what if she was in care all her life? Or spent the last year in prison? She was not crazy so why did she need to see a shrink? Unfortunately, her social worker had other ideas. Yes she may be of legal age and no longer in need of a social worker but the notion of seeing a therapist had been set long before she went to jail and now having been to jail, it made it seem even more plausible so she was in no position to say no. Especially with what went on while she did her time.

Grimacing outside the window at the depressing weather, she zips up her leather jacket and climbs out of her brightly coloured bug. Locking the door and making a dash around the bonnet in an attempt to escape the rain, Emma pulls on the door to the dimly lit building and steps inside. Shivering slightly at the sudden change in temperature, warm air hitting her chilled bones, the young woman tugs at her jumper sleeves hanging below her jacket cuffs. Frowning at the lack of reception, she makes her way up to the large door at the end of the small corridor and knocks against the wood while reading the name of her soon to be therapist.

Flinching slightly at the door being pulled open rather hastily, Emma's eyes widen as she comes face to face with a frustrated looking brunette woman of the same height, although it was obvious to see that the heels that the woman wore contributed compared to the blondes flat sneakers. "..hi...I..I have an appointment..3pm..."

Dropping her scowl, the brunette smiles and holds her hand out. "Miss Swan I presume? Dr Mills..come in"

Accepting the hand shake, Emma simply nods at the question then steps inside awkwardly.

Closing the door behind the young woman, the doctor gestures towards the couch and makes her way over to her chair. "I must apologise for making you jump, I have had some trouble with one of the townspeople and well off the record as I would never encourage this as therapist, I was ready to snap and bite their head off"

Giving a small smile at the brunette's explanation and smirk, Emma lowers herself down onto the couch and clasps her hands together tightly within her lap. "It's okay..."

"Now..." Leaning back within her chair, crossing her legs, the brunette reaches for her note book and slips her glasses on. "Why don't we start with the basics? The first question I always ask all my patients. Why do you think that you are here?"

Letting out a subtle snigger, the young blonde takes a deep breath. "Because I was told to?"

"Why do you think that was?"

Shrugging slightly, Emma bites her lip as she avoids looking anywhere but the brunette. "Because I was in jail? I mean you know I was there right?"

Nodding in response, the doctor drops her pen upon the paper and looks intently at her patient. "We don't have to go into any of that right now. First I just want to know about you in general and what do you think of your life now"

"It's the same as it always has been minus the year inside. I grew up in the system with nothing, came out of jail with nothing.."

Furrowing her brow, the brunette lifts her pen again to write the young woman's responses down. "How does that make you feel?"

"Like I've achieved nothing..." Looking to her lap, Emma begins to fiddle with her fingers before muttering quietly. "I'm..disappointed..in myself.."

"Why do you feel that? Surely the way I see it is, yes you did go to jail and yes you may have come out with the exact same thing you went in with but you're willing to make a change otherwise you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have listened to those who told you, you needed to come here"

"I had a plan.." Sighing, the young woman lifts her head to meet her shrinks eyes. "Before jail. I was fed up of how my life was, constantly going from pillow to post and so I made a decision that as soon as I was old enough and out of the system, I was going to prove all those people who doubted me that they were wrong but they were right.."

"You didn't hurt anyone Emma.." Staring sympathetically, the doctor offers a comforting smile. "Can I call you Emma?"

"Yes.."

Proceeding, the brunette plays with the pen between her fingers. "Like I said, you didn't hurt anyone. Yes you broke the law but from the information I received, there was a moment where there was a doubt as to whether you should have been sent down at all"

"It wasn't my fault..I was set up. I just..trusted someone like an idiot and got left behind.."

"Right.." Treading carefully, the doctor tries to strategise her next move. "And this someone...was a friend?"

Feeling herself grow red, Emma clears her throat. "Well..."

"Oh..you need say no more"

"The problem is, I'm more angry at myself than him and yet he was the one who left me standing with a load of contraband to get arrested!"

Raising an eyebrow at the blondes sudden show of anger, the brunette purses her lips as she waves her pen out of habit. "Sounds like a coward to me"

Glancing to her lap, the young woman sighs as she calms down. "He was.."

Spending the rest of the scheduled hour discussing the beginnings of Emma's troubled life, the doctor ensured that she kept the blondes focus as she was opening up. Hearing the dreadful story of a young girl being shipped from pillow to post a total of 5 times by the time she was 3, the brunette appears sympathetic while making sure it doesn't come across as pity. That would be the last thing Emma needed. Briefly looking towards the clock hanging behind the blondes head on the wall, the doctor settles her pen down onto her book and places the items on the side table.

"Unfortunately dear we have run out of time.."

"Oh.." Turning away conflicted over how she feels about that, Emma locks her hands together awkwardly. "I guess..ill see you next week then?" Realising her assumption, the young woman turns back towards the brunette with panicked eyes. "I can come back right?"

Displaying a genuine yet soft smile, the brunette nods. "Of course Emma. One session won't fix everything. I wish I had some overnight cure for you but I feel as though you will benefit from these sessions and maybe after a month or 2, you will feel more like yourself again and won't need to attend any further"

Letting out a small yet desperate laugh, Emma shakes her head. "If only I knew who I was.."

"Give it time, you will.."

"Okay then.." Rising from her seat causing the doctor to do the same, the blonde attempts a smile. "Thank you for today.." Holding her hand out in gesture for a goodbye, she takes a breath. "I feel like a weight has been lifted already.."

Accepting the hand shake for a second time that afternoon, the brunette continues to smile. "You're more than welcome. I believe that you were given my number so if you ever need help just call. Have a safe journey home Emma"

Growing embarrassed, Emma confesses. "I don't exactly have a home right now..I've just been hopping from one place to another and this small town seems to have its charm, not to mention I now have therapy so I'm going to stay here for a little while. Until I get on my feet, I saw a bed and breakfast down the street.."

Ignoring the fact of being practically homeless, as to not make a big deal, the doctor nods. "That would be Granny's"

Frowning at the response, the young woman questions. "Your granny's?"

Chuckling, the brunette shakes her head. "Oh no dear, not mine any how, it's the woman who owns and runs the bed and breakfast slash diner. The establishment is called Granny's. Let me give her a call to let her know you're coming. I'll make sure you won't have to pay if like you said its until you get on your feet"

"You can do that? I never realised a therapist could hold such authority.."

Returning to her desk to make the intended call, the doctor looks pleased with herself. "They can when they are the mayor's daughter.."

Surprised, the blondes eyebrows raise. "This is a small town.."

"You'll soon find that everyone seems to know everyone's business, minus you of course because anything you say here is strictly confidential" sitting on her chair, the brunette reaches for her phone. "I'll see you next week Emma"

"Yeah. Thank you for all your help.." Smiling a little, Emma gives a small yet awkward wave and slips out of the door leaving the therapist to make her call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you finding Storybrooke so far?"

Watching as a mug of hot chocolate makes its way in front of her, Emma lifts her gaze from the menu situated in her hands and towards the older woman stood behind the counter where she is sat. "Oh..I..erm well it's kinda hard to tell...I've only been here a day.."

"Majority of that being in Mills' practice.."

Looking speechless as the woman clearly knows everything on her already, the blonde bites her lip as she thinks of a response. Hearing the jingle of the bell at the front of house, Emma silently gives thanks to whomever has walked in and prompting the older woman to wonder off and serve them. Overhearing a soft yet familiar voice, the young woman glances over her shoulder towards the booth nearest to the door.

"Up you go. That's it. Now sit nicely and wait for granny to come over"

Noticing her therapist leaning over the seat as she speaks, the blonde tilts her head to find a small girl sitting in the occupied seat and swinging her legs impatiently, blue eyes staring around the diner and red curls surrounding her face.

As if feeling a set of eyes on her while Granny jots down their choice, the brunette turns and looks towards the counter, spotting Emma sat upon a stool. Offering a smile, the doctor speaks once again towards the girl in what appears to be an order then walks up towards the counter to pay for their usuals. Standing beside the blondes stool, she clears her throat. "Hello.."

"Hi.."

"Glad to see you've settled in"

Simply nodding, Emma then looks across to the small girl again and feels a pang of sadness. "Cute kid.."

"Thanks" leaning over until they are practically touching shoulders, the brunette whispers in a joking manner. "She's not mine.."

"She's not?"

"No. She is my niece, my sisters child"

Folding her arms and resting them onto the counter, the blonde gives a small laugh "Certainly explains now why she looks nothing like you. I mean blue eyes, red hair..not even close"

"Exactly. I'm just getting her dinner as her mother is busy"

"So no children to rush home to then?"

"I would say that is rather personal question to ask wouldn't you? Who's the therapist here?" Giving a smirk at Emma's panicked face, the doctor gestures back to the booth. "I need to be getting back before she decides to put a mountain of sauce on the plate"

"Ok, sure.." Following the brunette with her eyes, the blonde calls out as she begins to walk away. "So that's a no then!"

Letting out what you would call an infectious laugh, the doctor smiles over her shoulder. "Goodbye Emma"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gradually finding her way around the small town after a weeks stay and with the help of a few townspeople, Emma steps out of granny's, coffee cup in hand and turns left towards the therapists office. Approaching the door feeling rather apprehensive over what she will be pushed to talk about, she rolls her eyes at how childish she is being. It's not like doctor Mills could force anything out of her. If she doesn't want to spill her darkest secrets then so be it. Entering the building and heading straight towards the woman's office, the blonde knocks sharply and waits for a response.

"Come in.."

Downing the rest of her coffee, Emma opens the door and steps inside, feeling her nerves build up yet again.

Smiling brightly over at the worried looking blonde, the doctor stands from her desk. "Emma. Ready for round two?"

Giving a nervous chuckle, the young woman questions. "That all depends..."

"Come take a seat.."

"Right.." Gesturing to the trash can by the door, Emma waves her cup. "May I?"

Nodding, the brunette takes her seat in the armchair and reaches for her notebook. "I trust that you have settled into Storybrooke well?"

"No problems so far.." Dumping her empty cup, the blonde makes her way over to the couch and sits down with a pursed lip. "You know this whole set up..you on the chair, me on the couch, it's reminds me of in a movie where the person is crazy.."

Leaning forward in her chair, the doctor looks serious. "Emma, you are not crazy. There is nothing wrong with you. I'm merely here to support you..guide you if you will. These sessions are for you to speak freely however you wish. If there are certain aspects of your life you do not want to speak of then don't. I can only encourage"

"Okay.."

"Remember last week we skimmed over your ex? Would you say he had a huge impact on how your life is now? Taking out your stint in jail. Are you happy?"

"Are asking me if he left me completely heartbroken and have lost all will to live? No" rubbing her hands over her Jean clad knees, the blonde sighs. "Of course it hurt what he did and yes I believed there could be more. He promised me a lot but, I done a lot of thinking inside..it's all you can really do to pass the time..and I realised that it wasn't meant to be..there's no point dwelling on it. That being said, I'm not going to just trust the next person I meet..."

"Believe it or not, I understand exactly what you just said..and I'm not just trying to make you feel better by saying so.." The brunette confesses as she begins to doddle around the border of her notes. "It's hard to trust on any level but when you've been..burned..it takes a great deal of effort to try again. You feel vulnerable..exposed..so you build up these protective walls.."

"Which in the end just makes you lonely.." Staring in amazement at how much her therapist actually understands, Emma gulps. "It's just difficult..how do I explain my past? My time in jail..what happened-" pausing, she shakes her head as she looks down. Collecting herself, the young woman returns her gaze to her concerned and confused doctor and gives a watery smile. "Why don't I just tell you about my start in life?"

Frowning momentarily at the blonde obviously hiding something, the brunette nods. "Of course.."

"I never knew my parents...I was in care and..I just went from home to home.."

"You were never adopted?" Straightening herself up in her chair, the brunette stops playing with her pen and starts writing.

"Not exactly. My last foster place before everything spiralled out of control was the best. They were this loving couple who clearly were made to be parents.." Fiddling with her hands, Emma bites her lip. "I've not been back..or contacted them. How can I? They gave me this opportunity to be brought up in a stable home and I destroyed it by ending in jail.."

"Again through no fault of your own. Maybe you should try contacting them? Even if it's not a positive outcome, it's better than this limbo you've put yourself in"

"Maybe.."

"I think that should be your next step..to get out of this self hatred you have procured. You could end up having parents who you could talk to instead of me" resting her pen, the doctor smiles reassuringly.

Getting the wrong idea, the blonde frowns sadly. "You..don't want to talk to me?"

Leaning forward, the brunette rests her hand lightly on the young woman's arm. "Of course I do Emma, I want to help in anyway I can but this could be a great step to finding the stability you long for and maybe this could lead to your happiness..breaking those walls"

Glancing to her arm, Emma swallows hard. "Okay..i'll try.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down her room within granny's, Emma looks towards the phone conflicted while muttering words of encouragement. "..come on you can do this..." Coming to a halt, she grabs the phone hastily and dials before she chickens out. Listening intently to the ring, the blonde lowers herself onto her bed as a click is heard, indicating someone has answered.

 _"Hello?"_

Inhaling sharply, Emma grows teary. "..Mary Margaret?..." Receiving silence, she wipes at her cheek as a tear slips down.

 _"...Em..Emma?!"_

"Hi..."

 _"Oh my god Emma, honey where are you?"_

Allowing a few more tears to fall at the obvious concern in her foster mother's voice, the blonde leans back against her headboard. "I'm just..I'm in a small town in Maine. I didn't think you'd still be at the same address as you were thinking of a baby and all with the loft being small.."

 _"No! Of course we're still here. That idea was ridiculous all along. You're our baby Emma..why..why did you leave like that?"_

Hearing the woman's voice begin to break, Emma clears her throat to prevent a lump. "I'm sorry..I got in some trouble and I..I didn't want to burden you.."

 _"Honey..you're our daughter that could never happen. You are okay though right?"_

Letting out a small yet relieved smile, the young woman sniffles. "Yes I am now"

 _"Which town are in you and we'll come visit..or you can come here you know where your home is.."_

"Storybrooke.."

 _"I know where that is. When can we visit?"_

Sitting up on the bed, Emma thinks. "How about next weekend? I'll give you my address as I'm currently moving"

 _"That's perfect. I'll tell David when he gets home, he'll be so happy Emma"_

"Me too..ill call you in the week okay?"

 _"Okay. I'm so glad you called, we will see you next weekend. We love you Emma"_

Growing teary again, Emma takes a breath. "Yeah..you too..bye" hanging up the phone, she cannot keep the smile off of her face. Quickly dialling another number, she waits rather impatiently.

 _"Hello, Dr Mills speaking?"_

"Hey, it's..Emma.." Suddenly becoming conscious that she has called her therapist, the blonde stands to pace.

 _"Emma, is everything okay?"_

"Yes. It's..it's more than okay. I took your advice and I called my..well my parents.."

 _"Really? How did it go?"_

Hearing a hint of excitement in the brunette's voice, the young woman grins again. "It went really good. They missed me and want to visit. They are coming next weekend once I move into the apartment"

 _"Oh Emma that's excellent news! I think this is cause to celebrate wouldn't you say?"_

Eyes widening slightly, Emma gulps. "Meaning?..."

 _"Your next step.."_

"Which is?" Nervously running a hand through her hair, the blonde stops at the foot of the bed.

 _"To trust me and meet me outside the office at 8pm"_

"Oh..okay..yeah. I'll be there"

 _"Correct answer Miss Swan, don't be late"_

Hearing the woman hang up, Emma frowns confused as to what is going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside the therapists office, rocking on her heels as she scans up and down Main Street, Emma's attention turns towards the door as it is prised open, revealing the brunette woman fiddling with her keys in one hand and attempting to keep hold of her bag and a briefcase in the other. Stepping forward, receiving a smile at being noticed, the blonde reaches for the bags.

"Thank you dear" pulling the door shut and locking up, the doctor gives the handle a final tug to ensure its locked. "I just need to drop these off in my car, it's round the back.."

"So..we are walking to where ever we are going?" Questioning curiously, Emma passes her bags back and leans against the wall. "By the way, have I asked where?"

Chuckling lightly, the brunette shakes her head. "Nice try.."

"You do know in some countries this could be classed as a form of kidnap?"

Feigning panic, the doctor places a hand to her chest. "Oh no. Where's the sheriff when you need him?"

Playfully glaring, Emma then waits as the brunette disappears momentarily to her car. Heading down Main Street side by side, she glances towards the woman and purses her lips. "So is this like part of a therapy session or...?" Watching the brunette stop, she looks up at the building they have come to. "A bar?"

"I told you, you should celebrate.."

Frowning, the blonde bites her lip. "Yes you did but..is this...do you do this with all your patients? Is it even appropriate?"

Rolling her eyes, the doctor turns to face her. "I'm hardly seducing you dear. You had some good news and I thought we could talk about it in a more comfortable setting. Yes you are my client but I thought this would help you get out. Know the locals better. Emma I'm not even drinking so I find it hard to believe that this is in any way inappropriate. You can go back to Granny's if you wish"

Feeling guilty for making an assumption, Emma shakes her head. "No...sorry I just.." Avoiding the woman's stare, she mutters. "I wouldn't want..you to get in any trouble.."

"With who? The mayor? That would be rather difficult considering she's my mother but thank you for your concern. Shall we?" Gesturing towards the door, the doctor waits for a response.

Moving forward and prompting the brunette to open the door for her, Emma steps inside and walks up to the bar, perching herself onto a stool. Following behind and claiming the stool beside her, the brunette raises her hand to grab the bartenders attention. Retrieving their drinks, the doctor turns once again to face the blonde. "Are you excited for the weekend?"

Emma takes a good measure then clasps her hands around the glass. "I am yes..but also nervous. I haven't seen them in 3 years.."

"I'm sure it will all be fine. Like you told me, they are your parents and they love you"

"Hopefully.."

Offering a smile, the doctor then raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head behind the young woman. "It would appear that you have an admirer dear.."

"What?" Following the brunette's gaze, Emma comes face to face with a guy who is staring and smiling while talking among his friends. "Oh..well it's not going to happen.."

"They'd be lucky to know you Emma"

"No..I don't..." Swallowing hard, the blondes eyes widen as the guy begins to make his way over. "I gotta go.." Rising quickly and hastily making her way out the door, Emma stops just outside, breathing heavily as she panicked.

"Emma?" Strolling up beside her, the brunette places her hand on the woman's arm. "Emma, it's okay. I'm sorry if it seemed like I pushed you.."

"It's not that..." Shaking her head profusely as she grows teary, Emma looks down. "I can't..I don't..it's not just about trusting people it's..I don't deserve to be happy.."

Confused, the doctor wraps an arm around her back and rubs the blondes arm lightly. "What are you talking about Emma? Of course you deserve happiness. What happened with jail wasn't your fault"

"No but what happened after was..."

Remaining silent to allow Emma her time, the brunette continues to comfort her.

Sniffling, Emma clears her throat. "I..I had a baby...a son and I gave him up. I'm a terrible person. Who does that?!"

Shocked by the news, the doctor blinks rather speechless. "I..well...I'm sure you had your reasons.."

"Nothing validates giving up a child. Nothing." Beginning to sob, Emma covers her face as she shakes. Unsure of what else she can say, the brunette pulls her around into a hug and allows the blonde to let it all out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the positive reviews!_

 **Chapter 3**

It had been two days since Emma's outburst outside the bar and the brunette doctor had yet to hear from the blonde after she insisted on going straight home and refusing any calls since. Leaving a number of concerned messages and an appointment time, the therapist waits inside her office to see if the woman would show. Staring at the door, she checks the time and huffs. "Come on Emma..."

Deciding to give her some extra time, the brunette arranges her files while constantly keeping an eye on the clock. Sighing as it reaches five with no sign of Emma, she packs up her office and leaves. Making her way down Main Street towards the diner, the doctor heads into the establishment and finds her usual spot sat upon the counter. Watching the owner appear from the kitchen, she offers a small smile. "Hello Granny, can I get my usual please?"

"I'll do it for you right now" smiling back, the older woman turns towards the kitchen.

Drumming her fingers on the counter, the brunette looks around the diner while she waits then glances towards her bag as her phone vibrates. Reaching inside to retrieve the phone, the doctor raises an eyebrow at the blunt message flashing across the screen.

 **'Please stop contacting and leave me be. I'm in the middle of my move so I am in no position to think let alone talk. I'm fine. When I feel ready then I'll call'**

Biting her lip sadly, the brunette sinks further down onto her stool with a slouch. Quickly typing a reply, she stares down blankly at the plate that had somehow appeared in front of her.

 _'I apologise if it seemed like I was hassling you. I was worried. I can normally relate to my clients in some way but with you, this time, I can't and i was concerned as to what you may do. I will drop all contact if necessary but just know that I am here, even if you don't want to talk and just want to sit in silence. What I'm trying to say is, you're not alone okay? One last request, please just let me know you get this message and that will be all'_

Resting her phone down beside her plate, the doctor attempts to eat her meal then tilts her head to read her new message.

 **'I got the message and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound so rude in what I was asking. I'm just really stressed right now with the move. I will contact when I feel the need.'**

Accepting the apology, the brunette sticks to her word and doesn't reply, giving the woman the time she has asked for. Finishing her meal, she leaves the money on the counter and heads home, checking her phone one last time...just in case..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unloading the last box from her bug, Emma kicks open the main doors and heads up the stairs towards her apartment. Backing up through the open door, she dumps the box and glares at the empty apartment minus her few boxes she had with her when she arrived in Storybrooke. Clenching her fists annoyed, the blonde leans against her kitchen counter which separates her kitchen to her living room and blows a loose strand of hair out of her face which had escaped from her messy bun. Glancing across to her phone, she purses her lips in thought and sighs. Lifting the device, she presses a few buttons before holding it to her ear.

 _"Hello? Emma is that you?"_

"It's me. I..." Pausing briefly, Emma scans her uncompleted apartment. "I'm sorry for calling you like this but..I kinda need a favour but if you can't do it..that's totally cool too.."

 _"What is it honey?"_

Smiling at how caring her foster mother is, the blonde runs a hand through her locks. "My..removal guy never showed up at the place I previously lived and now I'm stuck with an empty apartment and apparently my old landlord decided that he needed his place back asap so all of my stuff has been dumped outside. Does dad still have his truck?"

 _"Yes he does. What is the address, I'll call him now and go straight away"_

"You don't have to put yourself out. I can wait I mean..it's not a lot anyway..some furniture..I didn't have a lot.."

 _"Emma it's fine. Besides it gives me an excuse to see you sooner"_

"I suppose..thanks mom..I'll message you with both addresses. It should only take about half an hour drive to get here from the old place" letting out a relaxed breath, Emma begins to look through one of her random boxes on the kitchen counter.

 _"I guess we will see you tonight then"_

"Just let me know when you're nearby and I'll come down to help unload. See you later.." Hanging up, the blonde empties all the boxes she has then begins to make a shopping list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way down the corridor of the town hall, the brunette doctor stops outside an office door reading 'mayoral' and knocks.

"Come in.."

Opening the door and stepping inside, she smiles across to her mother while closing the door behind her. "Good afternoon mother.."

"Regina dear, what do I owe the pleasure at this time of day?"

"I thought you'd still be working. Do you ever go home?" Regina responds with a raised eyebrow as she moves beside her mother behind the desk and automatically begins to help file the stacks of papers that the older woman has there.

Pausing in her task, Cora purses her lips in thought. "And you're avoiding my question dear. Yes I do go home..usually by nine. Something on your mind?"

Sighing at her mother reading her so well, the brunette fiddles with the papers in her hands to make sure they are neat. "Something.. _someone_. It's all complicated. I often wonder why I decided to go into the medical profession..or at least I should have worked in a hospital as a surgeon..now that would be easy"

Sniggering, the older brunette shakes her head then takes the papers from her daughter's hands. "Your reason Regina is simply because you're good at what you do. You have this kindness that I have never once saw in myself at your age. You probably got it from your father. Even zelena doesn't share the talent.."

"Zelena is too flighty..she never stays in a job long enough before she gets bored. She confessed that the only reason why she has stuck to the job she now owns is for Robyn. She needs stability and zelena is her mother"

Storing the last of her files, Cora gestures towards the table and encourages Regina to sit while she pulls out two glasses and a whiskey bottle from her bottom draw. "You know I always thought you'd be the first to have a child. Zelena may be older but you have always come across maternal. I've seen you when you've had young patients who needed counselling..you're a natural"

Accepting the beverage, the young doctor runs a hand through her short, dark locks. "Here we go...am I getting the talk again? About how I need to find a man and settle down?"

Shrugging lightly as she sits beside her, the older woman teases. "It wouldn't hurt dear..."

"Mother..."

"Okay fine." Holding her spare, glass free hand up in surrender, Cora smiles. "Worth a try..."

Taking a sip of her drink, Regina sighs as she sits back against her chair. "I do want children someday..just my job right now is very demanding. Especially the past couple of weeks.."

"Oh? New patient?"

"Client..we tend to not use the word patient as there is nothing physically or mentally wrong half the time. Sometimes they just need to talk and express their feelings to a stranger" setting her glass back down and clasping her hands around its base, the brunette pauses in thought. "I do have a new client and although I generally get a background check on all of my clients, this one..divulged in some information that was surprising but now they don't want to talk and I am keeping my distance like they have asked but I'm worried..worried of what they are capable of..I don't want them to do something they will later regret, or clam up so much that they cannot cope and end up having a breakdown of some kind"

Reaching across the table to cover her daughter's hand as she is clearly conflicted, the older woman gives a sympathetic smile. "You can only do what they wish Regina.."

Glancing down sadly, Regina responds quietly. "I know.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having received a message a few minutes ago to say they were already in town and on their way towards Emma's new apartment, the blonde stands at the entrance to the building. Nervously rocking on her feet with her hands shoved in her pockets, she spots the worn out truck which the Nolan's have had since well before she arrived on the scene. As the vehicle comes to a stop outside the door, Emma swallows a lump as a short haired woman jumps out of the passenger seat and rounds the truck with a sprint to get to her.

"Emma!"

Stumbling back slightly as the woman more or less crashes into her, the young woman freezes at being hugged as it has been so long. "..hi.."

Giving her a final squeeze, Mary Margaret steps back to take in her daughter's appearance with a smile. "You look the same..still beautiful"

Growing red, Emma clears her throat as David appears beside his wife having unloaded some furniture. "There's my girl" leaning across to plant a kiss to her forehead, the proud father also smiles.

"Hey.." Standing awkwardly as silence takes over the trio, the blonde bites her lip. "Shall we get the stuff inside?"

"Sure honey.." Taking their daughter by the shoulders to lead her inside, leaving David to struggle with the load, the short haired woman looks with concern. "You have been looking after yourself haven't you? And eating?"

Glancing over her shoulder at her father with wide, help me eyes, Emma let's slip a small smile at the man's eye roll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for all your help but you really didn't need to come to the store with me.."

Giving the blonde a scold, Mary Margaret steals the basket from her grasp. "Emma...I want to.."

Sighing in defeat, the young woman nods then gestures to which aisle she needs before following her extremely cheerful mother.

"Do you need teabags? Or is it still coffee?" Peering down towards the lower shelf to collect some items, the short haired woman tilts her head towards her quiet daughter to find her staring ahead. Following her gaze, Mary Margaret straightens up and looks between the two other women, both brunette in the aisle and Emma.

Frozen to the spot, Emma clears her throat as she tries to break eye contact with one brunette in particular. "..hi...I...we're shopping.." Gesturing nervously towards her mother, the blonde takes a breath.

"I can see that..." Also staring awkwardly, Regina goes to slide past the pair while Cora shares the same confused look as Mary Margaret. "I'd better finish up. Long day at the office and all. Goodbye Emma.."

Stunned by the abruptness of her therapist, Emma nods. "Yeah..bye..."

Quickly following her daughter, Cora takes her elbow with a frown. "Who was that dear?"

Side glancing her mother, Regina replies honestly. "A client.."

Realising who she means just by her expression, the older brunette raises her eyebrows. "Oh.."

Having watched the pair leave from the same spot she was left, Emma sighs.

"Emma, who was that?"

Looking worried, the blonde briefly closes her eyes as she mentally prepares herself. "I'll tell you when we get home.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at Emma's apartment half an hour later, the blonde watches curiously as she leans against the counter to find her foster mother race around her new kitchen to place all of the food shopping away.

Ensuring that everything is tidy and in its rightful place, Mary Margaret sends a look to David who is joining the last of the furniture together before heading over towards the two women.

"Emma...are you ready to talk?"

"Mary Margaret, don't push her..."

Sending a glare to her husband, the short haired woman turns her attention to their daughter who nods hesitantly.

"You both better sit..."

As the married couple sit down upon the couch, Emma paces up and down in front of the coffee table to buy herself some time as to where to start. Moving over and sitting on the table to face the pair, she lets out a shaky breath. "The reason I left was because..I felt as though I was some sort of burden to you-" holding her hand up quick to cut her mother off from opening her mouth, Emma continues. "And I got into some trouble..the typical boy meets girl kind..and I ended up spending some time..in jail.."

"Oh Emma!"

Hearing the woman's outburst as David grabs his wife's arm to silence her, the young woman nods in agreement. "I know! I was set up and I thought this guy cared for me but obviously didn't..anyway..because of the whole jail stint and my background, I was recommended for some therapy..which is why I moved here. The woman that we met in the store..she's my therapist.."

Crossing her arms unimpressed, Mary Margaret scoffs. "Well she was hardly professional with you. I found she was rather rude.."

"She wasn't. I mean...maybe a little but that's of my own doing..she's been trying to help me and I shut her down after telling her some..personal information..she also suggested that I talk to you"

"Which sounds to me is all part of her job Emma..to get through to people and help" David joins in concerned.

"Yes but..she thinks I'm not coping..and.." Taking a deep breath, Emma looks to both of them honestly. "I don't think I am.." Feeling her mother's hand take hold of her own, she bites her lip as she grows teary. "A lot happened to me while inside..and..I don't know what to do.."

Frowning, the short haired woman looks to David for support. "Honey, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Watching her father begin to get angry, the blonde shakes her head profusely. "No! No..nothing like that..but..I..I had a baby.." Turning her eyes away from the pair again, Emma clears her throat as a tear rolls down her cheek. "A boy..I named him Henry.."

Instinctively scooting to the edge of the couch to wrap her daughter into a hug, Mary Margaret kisses the side of her head. "It's okay. You can do this Emma, we have every faith in you. Where is he? Oh of course he would be with a friend while you move.."

Letting her lip tremble as she leans into her mother while her father rubs her back, Emma sniffles. "I..I gave him up..." Feeling her mother stiffen against her, she goes wide eyed as the woman pulls away in shock.

"You did what?"

"I...-"

"You gave him up?! Emma he's your son! How could you do that to your own child after everything you've gone through yourself without parents!" Staring in disbelief, Mary Margaret moves away.

"I know but I was in jail and it wouldn't have been fair on him. I wanted him to have a real family who would love him!" Getting upset, Emma looks down ashamed. "I didn't _want_ to give him up!"

"A real family to love him?!" Shaking her head annoyed, the short haired woman stands up, prompting a quiet David who is still digesting to do the same. "Emma, how in gods name do you expect him to have any chance of a real family. You know what it's like. No one took you in or loved you as if you were family until you were seventeen! I cannot believe you and to be honest I cannot even bare to look at you right now!"

Burying her face into her hands, Emma openly sobs as she hears her parents turn and leave. Lifting her head to look around her empty apartment, she reaches for her phone shakily and quickly sends a message.

 **'I'm ready to talk now.'**

 **'Please.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Returning to the mansion after helping her mother with the shopping as she managed to persuade the older woman to leave work at a reasonable time, Regina scoffs at the lack of food items in the fridge which prompted the shop. "Why don't you and daddy come to dinner tomorrow night? You're always working, it's about time you both shared a cooked meal in the same room. Plus it's Friday so you don't have to worry too much about staying late"

Turning towards her concerned daughter as she finally takes her jacket off, Cora smiles. "I'll speak with Henry about it when he gets home in the morning, but Regina you don't need to worry about us. You have enough people to look after as it is. Don't think I don't know about you looking after Robyn at least twice a week..really your sister needs to learn.."

Shrugging, the brunette chuckles at her mother's tone. "I don't mind. I love spending time with Robyn"

Smiling more at the mention of her granddaughter, the older brunette agrees. "Don't we all?"

"I sometimes wonder where she gets her innocence from because it certainly isn't Zelena"

"Who knows.."

Checking around the kitchen, Regina reaches for her bag. "Right I better go.."

"I'll call you tomorrow dear" planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek, Cora watches her disappear out of the kitchen.

Making her way towards the door, the brunette stop as her phone chimes. Digging inside her bag, she reads the message with a frown before dialling quickly as she heads out onto the porch. "Emma?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curled up on the couch, staring blankly ahead in a daze, Emma briefly looks up as a mug is placed within her hands. Remaining quiet, she looks back down.

Letting out a silent breath, Regina removes her jacket and sits down beside the blonde, ensuring plenty of space between them before questioning. "Emma, what happened?"

Sniffling, the young woman clears her throat. "The..the woman you saw with me..in the store was my mom..the foster one I told you about. There was a mess up with the move and so they came earlier.."

"I thought that was a good thing? They seemed so excited to see you again.."

Wiping at her face furiously to prevent another onset of tears, Emma rests her mug onto the coffee table. "I..took your advice and told them..everything.."

Keeping her eyes trained on the blonde as she listens, the brunette frowns at the sadness of it all. "What did they say?"

"Surprisingly..they were fine with the whole jail situation..but..." Growing teary again, the blonde gulps. "..when I told them about the baby...I have never seen Mary Margaret so angry. She asked how I could do such a thing and that she couldn't even bare to look at me then left" turning to face her therapist, Emma's lip trembles. "I tried..I tried to tell them that I didn't want to give him up. It wasn't any easy decision but how could I let an innocent baby be brought up in jail..I know I only ended up serving half my sentence but I didn't know that at the time"

Resting a comforting hand on Emma's arm, Regina shuffles a little closer. "You did what you thought at that moment in time was right for your child. No one should blame you for that. As much as I hate what your parents have done, I do believe that they were in shock and I bet you that your mother will soon realise her mistake and that she should be supporting you through this"

"I don't think she will but it doesn't matter..I spent the first sixteen years of my life alone, what difference does it make now?"

"Emma, I've told you before, you're not alone. I will always be here to listen"

Sniggering, Emma exhales deeply. "You have to say that. It's your job.."

"It may be but I don't see it that way. I got into it because I want to help people and that doesn't mean whether your my client or not, I'm going to just abandon you half way" the brunette confesses honestly. Rubbing the blondes arm, she smiles. "You will get there and I am going to help you. I'm not saying that you're going to forget the fact that you have child because that will never leave you but I'm going to help you accept the choice you made"

"A choice that I regret..I wish he was here right now. I think about him every day..what he's little personality would be like..the colour of his eyes.."

"You don't know what he looks like?" Masking her surprise, Regina once again rubs the woman's arm as she shakes her head sadly.

"It was too difficult knowing I was giving him up so they took him straight away. The one thing I was adamant on was naming him.." Sighing in relief at finally getting it all out, Emma looks across tiredly. "Now you know"

"Well I certainly asked didn't I.." Chuckling a little, the therapist finally drops her hand. "You should get some rest, you look exhausted..if you want to we can talk more tomorrow.."

Nodding in agreement, the blonde attempts a smile. "Thank you..for coming. After what I said and how I treated you I'm surprised you didn't blacklist me and send me somewhere else.."

"Oh believe me dear, I've had to put up with much worse in my time..you're not the first person to give me the brush off and I dare say you won't be the last"

"It hurt though right? I mean I didn't imagine it..in the store you seemed hurt..."

Standing up from her seat, the brunette purses her lips. "Yes..it did..however that was through my own doing. Whether it is right or not, I've felt different with you, a deeper connection that to me felt more like a friendship than a professional point of view. I misread the situation" feeling embarrassed, Regina takes her jacket and bag.

Awkwardly fiddling with her hands, Emma admits. "I wouldn't mind...if..if you wanted to be friends..."

Peering down to the blonde, Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I mean..it's nice to have a friend..one that you can also talk to..." Trailing her eyes up to meet the brunette's, Emma gives a coy smile.

Smiling back, the brunette gestures towards the door. "I should go. Try and get some rest Emma"

"I will.."

Leaving the small apartment and down the flight of stairs, the therapist stops outside on the pavement and sighs, relieved that Emma finally responded but also sad for the woman who desperately needs her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing footsteps approach as she unlocks her office door, the brunette looks across to find a tired looking blonde making her way over with a coffee cup in hand.

"Hi.."

"You're early this morning dear. I would have thought you'd still be at home resting" pushing the door open, Regina steps aside to allow Emma access first before following on behind and opening the blinds.

"Yeah..sorry about this..I just needed to get out you know. I can come back later if you want?" Realising that she had overstepped the mark, the blonde looks apologetic.

Waving a hand, the brunette shakes her head. "No it's fine. I don't usually start appointments for another hour anyway.."

"Right.." Sitting herself upon the couch, Emma plays with her coffee cup while Regina removes her jacket to hang on the stand and sits at her desk. "I've given it a lot of thought as to what I want to do next.."

"Oh?" Swivelling her chair to face the blonde, the therapist scoots a little closer, abandoning any paperwork she was about to sort through.

Tapping her feet nervously, bumping her knees together, Emma nods. "About Henry.."

Rising from her chair, Regina takes in the blondes nervous state and approaches warily, taking the coffee cup from her hands before sitting beside her. Placing a hand to the woman's knee to stop her from moving, the brunette offers a smile. "Just take your time..and breathe.."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde looks directly at the woman to show that she is serious. "I want to get him-"

"Emma?"

Turning her attention towards the door where her name was called, Emma grows wide eyed as the door opens to reveal her mother.

"Emma, we need to talk"

Frowning, the blonde looks between the two brunette women. "How did you..." Glaring towards her therapist, Emma stands abruptly while pushing the woman's hand away. "You contacted her didn't you?!"

"No Emma, I wouldn't without your consent!" Also standing, Regina tries to prevent the blonde from leaving. "Emma listen to me. I wouldn't even know where to find your parents, how could I contact them? Why would I after what happened last night?"

Staring between the two, Mary Margaret questions her daughter. "How much did you tell her?"

"She knows everything"

"Exactly. There would be no way that I would contact your mother after what was said. You both need time to think this over before your relationship suffers completely" the therapist holds her hands out in a calming manner to get her point across.

"I just don't understand" the fellow brunette states as she glances briefly at Emma. "How could you give a child up? That is what I'm trying to get my head around..you suffered through the system Emma and now you've put your son through the same thing.."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Regina rationalises to the pair before the conversation gets any deeper.

Annoyed with the whole thing and her mother's blatant disregard for her feelings, Emma shakes her head. "Why don't you just cut the therapy crap! Stop trying to analyse me and I don't need your help with talking to my mother!"

Taken aback by the blondes raised voice, the brunette steps back. "I...ill give you a moment then.." Heading towards the door, Regina slips out to leave the two stubborn women to it.

Crossing her arms in a huff, the blonde sits back down on the couch. "I know you're mad...but it wasn't an easy decision if you can really call it one. I never wanted to give him up. He's my son and I wanted him with me, but I was in jail and if I knew I was going to be out sooner then I would have kept him. I just wanted stability for him and even a group home is better than a prison. You may see it as a mistake but it's one that I am trying to rectify..at first I didn't want to think about what I'd lost but after talking it through..all I want is to fix it..to have my baby boy home"

Feeling guilty over her reaction, Mary Margaret moves towards the couch and sits beside her daughter while staring out in front. "Then...that is what we'll do..bring him home"

Tilting her head to face her mother, Emma appears shocked. "I thought you'd be leaving.."

Shaking her head, the short haired woman takes hold of the blondes hands. "No. I might have been angry and I might not have understood but that doesn't mean I would just up and leave you when you need me"

Giving a watery smile, the blonde squeezes her hands back. "Thanks"

Pursing her lips, Mary Margaret eyes the door. "You know you really did a number on your therapist.."

"I know..."

"Did you want to.."

Standing before she loses her nerve, Emma sighs. "Yeah. I'll speak to her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing outside the office with a concerned frown, Regina fiddles with her hands impatiently. It's one thing to not know what is going on as a therapist, that's all part of the challenge, but to have no access to her own office was another. Hearing their quiet voices clearly in conversation, the brunette looks outside the main door and into the street curiously while also being thankful for giving her receptionist a late start as the current situation would be rather embarrassing. Turning to see her office door open, the therapist hugs her arms at her elbows awkwardly as Mary Margaret steps out and offers a small, apologetic smile.

"It's sorted. Thank you for letting us use your office. Now I believe Emma would like to talk to you"

"You're welcome.." Giving a slight nod, Regina makes her way back to the office and closes the door. Taking a breath, she turns to face the blonde who is currently looking out the window. "I'm pleased to hear you talked things through..."

Peering over her shoulder, Emma bites her lip. "Yeah. About that...just now..I'm sorry I..had a go at you. I didn't mean to offend, your methods do work and help. I just lashed out because it all got to much"

Shrugging lightly, the brunette steps further into her office. "None taken. Did you want to continue with what you came here for or would you like to take a break?"

Sighing sadly at hearing the woman's professional tone, the young woman heads over towards the couch and sits down. "I want your help"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clearing away the kitchen from breakfast, Mary Margaret watches as her daughter appears from the corridor while drinking her coffee. "What are your plans for today?"

"I've got a job interview at 10 then an appointment with Dr Mills at 1.." Standing at the counter, Emma looks around her apartment. "Where's dad?"

"He went to go check out the town and grab a paper. Did you want me to come to your appointment this afternoon?"

Shaking her head, the blonde smiles grateful. "No, I've got it covered. Helpfully she's found something. She said that she would look into it over the weekend and now it's Monday and I haven't heard from her so who knows...guess I'll find out this afternoon" rubbing her neck awkwardly as she sets her mug down, Emma eyes her mother. "What time are you guys leaving? It's probably best to go after lunch so you won't hit as much traffic"

Taking her daughter's mug, the short haired woman washes it up while trying to hide her disappointment at Emma wanting them to go. "Oh..yes I think that will be best. I guess we shall leave after your appointment"

"Okay.." Biting her lip, the blonde gestures towards her room. "I best get ready..need to look presentable and all.."

Simply nodding, Mary Margaret remains quiet and continues to tidy the kitchen despite it already being tidy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Swan?"

Glancing up from her seat within the corridor, Emma smiles and stands from her chair. "Yes, that's me"

"Follow me please.."

Following the middle aged man who called her, the blonde enters the office and takes a seat opposite the man's desk.

"Thank you for coming" trailing his eyes down her application as he sits down, the manager of the company frowns. "It would appear miss that you don't have much on your résumé.."

Feeling slightly nervous, Emma clasps her hands together. "..no..I I've done some volunteering and I had a part time job for about a year before...prison but..I'm a fast learner and as you can see I have the grades from high school.."

Holding a hand up to stop her from speaking, the man looks conflicted. "You were in prison?"

Looking a little wide eyed, the blonde swallows hard. "Yes..I..there should have been a letter explaining my situation with the application.."

"I'm afraid I didn't receive it and as for this company, we have a no felons policy. I'm sorry Miss Swan but I have to reject your application.."

Appearing speechless, Emma looks down. "I..I understand...thank you for your time..." Standing up quickly, she heads towards the door.

Watching from his seat, the manager raises an eyebrow as he takes her in. "Actually..maybe I do have a position for you..."

Pausing by the door, Emma looks across confused while watching the man smirk.

"It would cost you of course...but I feel as though we could come to some arrangement if you will. Then, you could be earning a fair amount of money to get you by.."

Hitching her breath, the blonde frowns. "Are you suggesting..."

Rising from his seat and making his way up to the door, the man smiles as he places a hand on the door to prevent it opening. "I think you and I could have a lot of fun..." Leaning in, he drops his head towards her neck.

Immediately shoving a hand into his chest, Emma stares with a mix of fear and disgust. "I think this was a complete mistake. Goodbye"

Grabbing at her wrist quickly, the manager scoffs. "Oh please like you never put out in prison? That's all inmates seemed to do to past the time..I'd just be another conquest..and like I said you could earn from it"

"No thank you!" Yanking her arm away, Emma fumbles with the door handle as she tries to get out and races down the corridor as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giving a brief knock on the door, Emma enters the therapists office and closes the door behind her. Briefly looking up from her desk, Regina nods in welcome. "Good afternoon Miss Swan..take a seat"

Moving to the couch, Emma sits down sadly at the coldness she is receiving. Rubbing her hands along her thighs trying to ignore what had happened a couple of hours earlier while trying to keep it together, she drops her head and let's out a sniffle.

Hearing from her position, Regina frowns as she looks across the room. Dropping her pen and removing her glasses, the brunette grows wide eyed as the blonde begins to break down. Rushing over to the couch, grabbing the tissue box on the way, the brunette sits beside her and attempts to move Emma's hair from her face. "Emma? What's wrong? What happened?"

Hearing the panic to the woman's voice, Emma takes a deep breath as she trembles. "I..I..can't even get a job."

"What?"

Lifting her head to wipe her face, prompting the therapist to pass a tissue, the blonde explains. "I had a job interview this morning..and I got told no because I have a record..but then..the guy said maybe I could have a job if i give him something in return..he tried to get all handsy with me..just because I was inside doesn't mean I'll just do anything!"

Feeling anger begin to vent inside, Regina reaches for Emma's hands. "Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head while trying to find her words, the blonde gulps. "Not really..he grabbed my arm but I'm fine.."

Automatically lifting the young woman's arm to inspect for markings, the brunette caresses along the lightly reddened skin. "Which company was it for? Leave it with me"

"It doesn't matter..I'd rather just forget it"

"Emma..."

"Please. It just threw me of guard that's all..I'm okay really" offering a small smile to prove her point, the blonde bites her lip as Regina hesitantly swipes a tear from her face.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, Emma spoke again with a hint of hope. "Have you found anything?"

Looking sympathetic towards the blonde who has clearly worn herself out, while trying to keep her own feelings at bay, the brunette frowns momentarily as she ponders over how to proceed. "Well..I have a few leads..but nothing solid as of yet. You would need to go through the proper channels..the courts as it was a closed case"

"Right..I know this is a long shot but..if it all went my way, how long would it be before he could come home?" Dreading the question, Emma looks directly at Regina as if the woman would lie if she didn't.

Sighing, the therapist clears her throat. "It could be months..or even..a couple of years..."

"I hope it's sooner..."

"Let me follow through with what I've got and take it from there"

Nodding sadly, the blonde stands. "I better go. I know my time isn't up but my parents are going back home so.."

"Of course.." Giving the blondes back a small rub of reassurance, Regina stands from the couch and takes back the tissue box. "If you need anything..just call okay?"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma looks up towards the woman. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Shaking her head with a smile, the therapist walks back to her desk. "No. I shouldn't have let it get me anyway..you're my patient and if you want or need to snap at me then feel free.."

"It wasn't personal. I'm sorry. No one should ever snap at you"

Shrugging it off, the brunette sits back on her chair and swivels round to her paperwork. "It happens. Just let me know you're okay and I promise I'll keep you updated on what I find"

Moving off the couch and towards the door, the blonde smiles a little. "Thank you Regina.."

Waiting until she hears the door close shut behind the young woman, the brunette sighs and rubs her forehead while trying to push any thoughts involving the blonde in the back of her mind.


End file.
